The New duelists in Town
by DaKat88
Summary: WHOOHOOO! Now tis chappie 2! (Took meh long enough) Updated Rating for later chapters
1. When it all begins

Ok, I do not own Yugioh!!! I only own my dueling deck, 2 light up pens, and my 8 Neopets, Greeneear the Zafara , Pikaryby the Acara, Xelphina the Wocky, Yeshkan the Kacheek, Jazzytechno the Techo, Neougram the Kougra, SamsonJosiah the Lupe, and, b/c she was new, NeoChanFem the Yurble!!!!  
  
Greeneear: You shouldn't own us!  
  
Pikaryby: Yeah! We're independent!  
  
Xelphina: (glares)  
  
Yeshkan: SUGAR IS FUN!!!  
  
Jazzytechno: O.o.....  
  
NeoChanFem: I wanna be called Channy!!!  
  
Ben: Fine...  
  
SamsonJosiah: I wanna be called SJ!!!  
  
Ben: Fine...  
  
Neougram: Why do I have to be the only one who understands that Ben created us?  
  
The rest of the Neopets: o.ou oh right.....  
  
.....ok..on with the fic!  
  
"This is speaking"  
  
'These are thoughts'  
  
(Spirit to Hikari)  
  
((Hikari to Spirit))  
  
===================================================================  
  
8 years ago.....Domino, Japan  
  
In front of the Turtle Game Shop stood Yugi, an 8 year old boy who was staring at the house/shop to the left of his house old couple next door was moving away. They also had an art shop downstairs. Yugi's Grandfather, Solomon, had bought some nice old vases that Yugi was never allowed to touch. He had wondered why people would by anything if they weren't allowed to play with them. His grandpa gave him a cool golden puzzle to figure out a year ago. He had begun it, but hadn't figured it out yet. It was hard, but he was sure he could finish it tomorrow.  
  
Anyway, Yugi was going to miss the old couple. Every time Grandpa went on exhibitions to Eggyiped (1) or where ever Grandpa went, Yugi would go over to spend the night. They would give them cookies and read them stories. Sometimes they would do crazy stuff like put socks on their hands or make goofy faces, just to see him laugh.  
  
Just then, the couple walked out of the house. Yugi walked over to them.  
  
"Good-bye Mister Manker. Good-Bye Mrs. Manker."  
  
"Oh, good-bye little Yugi. It was nice to have you as our little neighbor!" Mr. Manker gave him a little hug.  
  
"Shh...Don't tell your grandfather!" Mrs. Manker gave Yugi a bag full of candy.  
  
Yugi's eyes were filled with tears. He gave them both hugs. "Thank-you for loving me."  
  
Yugi watched as the Mankers drove off with their stuff. He looked at the "For Sell" sign in front of the house. Yugi wondered if anyone as nice as the Mankers would move into the house.  
  
"Yugi! Come inside for dinner!"  
  
Yugi sighed and put his hands into his pockets. He walked inside the game shop and closed the door.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Present....Domino, Japan  
  
8 years later, and the bag of candy long gone; Yugi woke up in his mess of a bedroom. Things had changed over the course of 8 years. He had started High School last year, made a lot of new friends, and solved his puzzle, which had a spirit living inside of it. He got intertwined in the past, twice, saved the world, twice, got stuck in a virtual world, twice, and now was in his sophomore year at Domino High, not twice.  
  
((Yugi, time for school.))  
  
(Thanks Yami.)  
  
The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami, was a natural alarm clock. Yugi had guessed that since he and Yami had been together for over a year now that he knows what time the school begins and ends.  
  
After a quick breakfast, Yugi walked outside. He then turned left. The usual "For Sale" sign had changed to "Sold" and a car with a moving truck was there.  
  
'That's different.' Yugi thought. He shrugged and passed right by it, on his way to school.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Yugi looked out the window in his First Period class. Five minutes had passed and his teacher hadn't arrived yet. He wanted to get this period over with. Biology was his second worst subject, Math being his worst.  
  
(Yami? Did they have biology while you were pharaoh?)  
  
((No))  
  
(Lucky...)  
  
In front of Yugi sat Téa. She was currently finding the wall more fascinating than doing nothing. Joey was sitting 3 rows to the right of Yugi, with Tristan sitting behind Joey. They both had their heads down. Ryou and Malik were writing some things down, looking like they're writing notes. Yugi knew better. The teacher still hadn't arrived yet.  
  
Téa turned around. "Yugi, why isn't he here yet?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "Either we have a new student, or we have a substitute."  
  
"Which do you think it is?"  
  
Yugi thought about this. They hardly get new students; Ryou and Malik were still new, and their Biology teacher, Mr. Nevaleight, was on time. Always.  
  
"I don't know. We'll just have to see."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened up, and Mr. Nevaleight walked in with two teens, a boy and a girl. Everyone quieted down and looked at the new arrivals. Yugi could see that the boy was holding a cat.  
  
"Good Morning class!"  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Nevaleight!"  
  
"Now, we have two new students today. May I introduce them? Or shall they introduce themselves?"  
  
Malik looked up. 'Hmm....Mr. Nevaleight never gets anyone's name right, and never gets any info right. I'll be doing these newbies a favor.' "Let them introduce themselves!"  
  
"Thank-You Madik. Now, you go first." Mr. Nevaleight pointed at the boy.  
  
"Uh...ok. My name is Ben Skipper. I'm 16. This is my cat MC. Also..."  
  
Yugi took a good look at the cat. It looked big for a cat. It had something on its head, but Yugi couldn't quite see it. It was currently asleep.  
  
"Good, Ken! Now, you next!"  
  
"Hello. My name is Kat Skipper..." 'Hmm...' Yugi thought. '...siblings!' "I am 16 also..." 'Twins!' "...and I love playing video games!  
  
"Very Good! Sven, you can sit next to Yugi, the kid with the spiky tri- colored hair, and Kit, you can sit next to Téa, in who is in front of Yugi."  
  
The class giggled at the names. Both students blushed, and headed towards their seats.  
  
Yugi's eyes followed Ben as he sat down next to Yugi. Ben smiled. "Hi, I'm Ben."  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Ben placed MC on his desk. The cat just laid there. Yugi was thinking that it might be dead, when it opened its eyes. It looked around. Its eyes stopped at Yugi. Its eyes...they looked like...  
  
((Yugi...I felt...something...))  
  
(What?)  
  
((Millennium items.))  
  
Yugi blinked. (Are you sure? I mean, it could be Ryou and Malik...)  
  
((No, these two are different. They're near.))  
  
Yugi kept staring at MC. MC stared back, and then jumped on Yugi's desk.  
  
"MC! Let's not bother Yugi, ok?"  
  
MC gave Ben a reproachful look..... 'wait,' Yugi thought, 'cats can't give reproachful looks....can they?'  
  
"It's ok. I like cats!" Yugi gave MC a little scratch behind the ears. MC started purring. Yugi looked at Ben. He was looking at MC, and then he smirked. "Ok..."  
  
Mr. Nevaleight went to the front of the class. "Now, in honor of our new students, we will have a free day!"  
  
The class cheered, which woke up Joey and Tristan.  
  
"$23,098,564,784.30!" (2)  
  
"DOUGHNUTS"  
  
The rest of the class giggled and moved about. Yugi reached into his backpack and pulled out his deck. It had changed a lot since Battle city.  
  
Joey walked over to Yugi's desk, and kneeled down. "Hey Yug! Got any new cards?"  
  
"No, not yet. Grandpa's shipment of new cards hasn't come in yet."  
  
"Let me know when dey come in, ok?"  
  
Yugi nodded when he heard something familiar.  
  
"I'll attack your face down monster!"  
  
Yugi looked off to the side, where Ben and Kat sat. Kat had turned her desk around...AND THEY WERE DUELING!!!  
  
"WHOA!!! Kat and Ben are dueling!" Tristan rushed over to where they were dueling.  
  
"Well thank you Mr. Obvious!" Téa rolled her eyes and joined Tristan.  
  
"He's not our Band teacher!" Yugi chuckled. Their Band teacher's last name was Ovbious, but everyone called him Mr. Obvious. Yugi walked over to the spot where the duel was.  
  
"Congrats! You destroyed my Sangen!" Ben picked up his deck, and searched his deck. He chose a card, put it in his hand, and shuffled. "My move?" Kat nodded, and Ben drew a card.  
  
By the Life Point Calculators that they each had beside their decks, Yugi saw that Ben had 2300 Life Points and Kat had her full 8000. Ben has 2 cards in his hand, 3 cards Face down, and a monster in defense mode. Kat had 3 cards in her hand, and a Mage Power equipped to her Wingweaver.  
  
Ben draws. "I'll summon my Marauding Captain and use it's special summoning power to special summon another Marauding Captain!!"  
  
"Say what?!?!" Joey looked confused.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Marauding Captain's effect is that when he is normal summoned to the field, then you can special summon a level 4 or lower monster to the field."  
  
"Cool! But, why would Ben risk losing the duel by summoning another one?" Téa asked.  
  
"He's up to something." (What do you think, Yami?)  
  
((Could be.))  
  
Ben smirked. "I'll end my turn."  
  
Kat draws. "Perfect! I'll wipe out your remaining Life Points with one attack! I'll place 4 cards facedown increasing my Wingweaver's attack and defense by 2000!"  
  
"WHOA!!!" A random student said. "Wingweaver has 5250 attack points! That Ben kid is toast!"  
  
"Heh....I'm sorry that this duel had to end! Wingweaver, attack one of his....crap." Kat looked disappointed  
  
Everyone had questioning looks. Then, something clicked in Yugi's mind. "Of course!" Everyone looked at Yugi. "Marauding Captain has another effect. It protects all warriors and Beast-Warriors! Since Ben has two Marauding Captains on the field, they both protect each other!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Well, I'll just attack your facedown monster."  
  
"I'll activate my facedown card, Ceasefire!"  
  
Kat blinked. "How does that stop my attack?"  
  
Ben smirked. "Because, Ceasefire flips all facedown monsters, and my facedown monster is..." Ben flips it. "...Different Dimension Warrior Lady! She's a warrior, so you can't attack her! Plus, Ceasefire deals you 500 Life Points for every effect monster on the field."  
  
Kat grabbed her calculator. "I go down 1500 Life Points. Ok, it's your turn." Kat sighed. 'Ben and his tricky playing....it's no wonder that he never gives up!'  
  
Ben draws, and smirks. "I'm sorry that this duel has to end. First, I'll flip one of my facedown cards. Harpie's Feather Duster!"  
  
Joey's eyes enlarged. "I thought that Mai had that card!"  
  
Téa looked at Joey. "You know, other people might have that card."  
  
Kat cleared her Magic/Trap area. "So, My Wingweaver still has enough attack power to keep you from hurting my life Points!"  
  
"Not anymore! I'll summon Tribe-Infecting Virus!"  
  
"Huh? Ben, what does dat card do?"  
  
"Joey, you're so clueless..." Yugi sighed  
  
"Tribe-Infecting virus allows me to destroy any type of monster I choose, as long as I can discard! I'll discard this card," He does so. "and I'll destroy all Faries!"  
  
Kat discarded her Wingweaver. "So? I still have 1000 Life points more that all of your monster's attack points put together!"  
  
"True, but you forgot about my other facedown card."  
  
"Oh moo(3)...."  
  
"Activate face down card, United We Stand!"  
  
"YES!" Joey pumped his fist. Everyone looked at him. "I actually know the effect! For every monsta Ben has on his side of da field, one of his monstas gains 800 attacks points!" He blinked. "I want that card..."  
  
"I'll attach it to my Tribe-Infecting Virus! I'll also switch my D.D. Warrior Lady into attack mode. Quadratic monster attack!"  
  
Kat sighed. "You win."  
  
The classroom cheered for Ben, and some even patted Kat's back, telling her how great she did. Then, the class dispersed. Kat turned her desk back around, and then, took out some paper and drew. (4)  
  
Ben packed up his things as well. Yugi went over to congratulate Ben, when he heard Ben say "Thanks Bengeti."  
  
Yugi felt a wave of emotion coming from Yami. (Yami?)  
  
((Bengeti....I've heard that name before...))  
  
Yugi walked up to Ben. "Who's Bengeti?"  
  
Ben jumped, and turned to Yugi. "Uh, no one...."  
  
"But...I just heard you say..."  
  
"I have no idea of who you're talking about!!"  
  
Yugi looked surprised. He looked down. MC was purring at his feet, so Yugi picked him up. As soon as he picked him up, Yugi's Puzzle glowed.  
  
((Yugi! This is one of the items!!!))  
  
Yugi's eyes shot open. He looked at MC, and MC looked back. The symbol on his head was glowing. The symbol was the eye of the Millennium Items. Ben stared at Yugi, and looked around.  
  
"Ok, I'll explain later. At lunch, ok?"  
  
The bell rang, signaling everyone to go to their next class. Ben picked up MC, hugged his sis good-bye, and walked out the door.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Ben: Finally, done!!  
  
Greeneear: (has on a white beard) yeah, finally.  
  
Ben: Whatever...Review please!!!  
  
The rest of the Neopets: (Playing Volleyball)  
  
Greeneear: Wait for me!!! (Plays)  
  
Ben: O.o.......uh....ok, playtime!!! (Sits up on the chair where the referee goes)  
  
======================================================================  
  
What the Numbers mean!!!!!  
  
(1) Yugi doesn't know how to pronounce Egypt!  
  
(2) Well, i have a special swear jar, in which everytime someone cusses, they have to put $.50 in the jar!  
  
(3) My favorite saying!  
  
(4) Kat, who is a real person, though not my twin, loves to draw, and is really good!!!  
  
BYE!!! and click on that button to the left of the screen....right there!!!! 


	2. Lunch time

Ben: aww...only 2 reviews....  
  
Kat: It's because you haven't updated in OVER 2 MONTHS!!!  
  
Ben: There's a thing called "School"  
  
Kat: ...oh yeah....stupid school.....  
  
Ben: And I learned a very interesting fact! Catnip, which makes kitties zoomed, is related to mint!  
  
Kat: And that relates to this story, why?  
  
Ben: It will....later....Muahahaha!  
  
Kat: (Sighs) Ben doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Private thoughts' (((MUAHA!!!)))  
  
(spirit to hikari)  
  
((Hikari to Spirit))  
  
(((Me interrupting)))  
  
Yugi paid for his lunch and sat down at his table that he sits at every single day at school. Ben had acted very weird when he noticed MC, and Yami said that there was something familiar about Ben. That made Yugi worry.  
  
Yami was yapping about Yugi's History class, where they were currently studying Egypt.  
  
(( I never treated my slaves like that! ))  
  
(How can you even remember? )  
  
(( I just do! ))

Yugi sighed. When Yami yelled, he usually ended up giving himself a headache.  
  
Ben walked up to the table and sat down. "Headache giving you trouble?"  
  
"You don't know the half of it...."  
  
((And another thing....did you bring those oval brain-curers? ))  
  
(You mean Asprin? We aren't allowed to bring those to school. )  
  
((Stupid morons...))  
  
(Maybe you should lay off of the TV for a while....)  
  
"So, Yugi, where is everybody?"  
  
And as a response to Ben's question, Joey and Tristan walked over to the table.  
  
"The one with two trays is Joey, and the Pencil head is Tristan."  
  
Joey sat down, and gasped. "Hey! You're dat kid who beat dat girl!"  
  
"Yes Joey, Ben did beat her sister." Sighed Yugi  
  
"Those two are related?!?!?!"  
  
Sweatdrops all around......Anyways, Joey looked over at Ben, giving him a weird look, and said "Are ya gonna eat that?" Joey was pointing to Ben's Chicken Pizza.  
  
"Don't worry, Ben'll eat anything!"  
  
Kat just sat down with Téa, who was holding MC, who was purring.  
  
(((A/N: Wow....long sentence WITH LOTSA COMMAS!!! MUAHAHAHA!)))  
  
"So does Joey" Téa looked at Joey Speed eating. "Gross...."  
  
"You should see Ben when he skips Breakfast!"  
  
"Hey! I don't eat that messy!"  
  
"Tell that to the piece of chicken on your shirt."  
  
Everyone laughed. When the laughter subdued, Yugi got serious. "Ben, we need to talk"  
  
Kat looked at Yugi, then Ben, then MC, then back at Ben again and gasped. "Ben, does he...."  
  
"Not yet, but I think it's time."  
  
At about that time, Ryou and Malik sat down. "What's up guys?"  
  
Kat took one look at Ryou and she went into 'GahGah' mode. What is GahGah mode you ask? Well.....  
  
"GahGahGahGah!!!!" Kat had love in her eyes, and she was slightly drooling.  
  
Ryou looked kinda embarrassed. "Did I say something?"  
  
"No," Ben said between bites. "She just does that to every 'Cute' guys she sees."  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
Ben looked at Yugi. "OH! Right." Ben exited the lunchroom with Yugi. Then he walked back in, Grabbed MC, and dragged Kat out with him.  
  
Ryou continued eating his lunch.  
  
((Follow him.))  
  
Ryou froze. (What Bakura?)  
  
((Follow Yugi and those other children. I want their items!))  
  
Ryou knew that Bakura went crazy sometimes, but not like this! Ben and Kat didn't have items! (Bakura, they don't have items)  
  
((If you don't cooperate, then I'll do it myself!))  
  
(Bakura! NO!)  
  
The Millennium Ring glowed, and Bakura stepped out, and stood up.  
  
"Ryou? What are you doing?"  
  
Using Ryou's voice, Bakura said "I need to give Yugi something, I'll be back." With that, he exited the lunchroom.  
  
'Hmm...I sensed Bakura coming out. For Ben and Kat's sake, I'd better watch out for him.' Malik stood up.  
  
Téa sighed, and stood up as well. "If everyone's leaving, I might as well go to the library to research for my History Project"  
  
"Whadu ya hafta du?"  
  
Téa looked at Joey. "I'm just gonna go." With that, Téa went one way while Malik quietly followed "Ryou".  
  
Ben: Well, finally done!  
  
Kat: THAT'S IT?!?!?!  
  
Ben: Well, people want an update!  
  
Kat: True.  
  
Both: REVIEW!


End file.
